My Little Pony: Rise of the Eclipse
by Blaze Von Solla
Summary: Silver Risk is just an abused teen-adult... until he gets pulled into Equestria by a spell of Twilight's. Now he has to live in Canterlot Castle as an alicorn, but some news about his past will change him forever. What are these feelings Celestia and Luna have for him? I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Enjoy! New Character soon! Also new Poll posted. Visit my page!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own MLP or any of its characters. My Little Pony is owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro, please support the official release. I do, however, own Silver Risk and his alternate form. If I find that you used this character without my express permissions you will be reported for copyright infringement. Thanks for your time.**

Chapter One

Earth, 2012

Silver Risk was walking down the street, his brown hair disheveled and his clothing tattered. _Those damn bullies,_ he thought to himself, _I was just minding my own business and they decided to jump me. _He tasted salt as he realized that his lip was bleeding yet again from a previous fight with the bullies. He reached the home of his abusive parents. _Oh, I'm home, _he thought glumly. He stepped in and was immediately tackled by his dog, Spike. "Down, boy." he said to the dog. He waited for his parents to descend upon him but it didn't happen, to his relief. _Hmm, where are they?_ he thought.

Meanwhile in Equestria…

Twilight Sparkle, a lavender colored unicorn with a purple mane that had pink streaks in it, had just sent her letters to Princess Celestia and Librari the librarian asking for a book from Librari and telling Celestia about her latest friendship lesson in Ponyville when she got a letter and two books from Librari. The letter read:

Dear Miss Sparkle,

Of course I'll send Celestia's apprentice this book. I have one warning though. That warning is this: there is magic in this book that should only be practiced in an emergency. There is no spell guarding the contents of these pages so nothing will stop you from accessing the spells in this book. As I have said some spells should only be used in an emergency. I have also included in this another copy for your Library should you need to reference it again.

Signed,

Librari Bookmaster

"Hmm, interesting," said Twilight to her assistant, Spike who was currently eating a ruby. "I know, right?" Spike said, "Rubies are delicious." "Not that," Twilight said back, "just the fact that he would send another copy of Spells for Time and Space knowing that it had some dangerous spells in it." "You're right," he said.

Twilight opened the book to look for the spell that would call something from another dimension and read the instructions on how to do it. "Hmm, seems simple enough just have to wait for a full moon," she said aloud. She checked her calendar and found that a full moon would rise in three days from then. "Okay, just enough time to memorize the spell and let my friends know," she said to Spike.

Back on Earth

Silver had just got done reading a note from his parents telling him that they had been called in to work and that there was food in the oven if he got hungry and to keep the house clean otherwise they would beat the living shit out of him when they got back. _Well looks like I'm safe for now, _he thought to himself. He looked at the time and found that in three hours he would have to be on the roof to watch the full moon rise. He ate the food that was left for him in the oven and went to watch some TV for another two hours. Afterward, he went upstairs to get his healing herbs to apply to the wounds that he got from the bullies and get ready for the moon rising. His scrapes and bruises healed instantly and he went to the roof to watch as the full moon rose into the sky.

In Canterlot

Princess Luna was getting ready to take flight and raise the moon for the subjects of the night. _Tonight is a full moon, _she thought to herself, _I'll make this a very beautiful moon tonight. _She took off into the darkening sky as her sister set the sun.

In Ponyville

Twilight was getting ready to go to the Everfree forest and meet her friends for the summoning. (_Flashback) "So you're learning a spell to bring people from another universe into this one," Rainbow Dash said to her, "AWESOME! Can it be somepony cool that we can learn from?" "I'm not even sure if I can. This spell seems like it's going to be a tough one to control," Twilight said to her, "I don't know who I could summon or if they'd even land in the exact spot I have planned. All we can really do is cast the spell and hope the person lands nearby." (Flashback end) _Sighing she grabs the book for reference and sets out for the Everfree forest.

When Twilight got to the forest she found her friends sitting on a hill near Fluttershy's cottage. She walked up the hill slowly reviewing the steps of the spell in her head. Once she reached the top, Pinkie Pie was talking a million miles per second while holding her party cannon close by. "Okay, I just need a little room to perform the steps to the spell," Twilight said to everypony in the vicinity. "My Pinkie sense told me to get a party ready in Canterlot but that can wait," said Pinkie. "What are ya doin' anyway, sugarcube?" asked Applejack. "Well I am going to perform an interdimensional rift spell that will summon somepony from another universe," Twilight replied, "this magic is very dangerous though and will require absolute silence." She opened the book and prepared to do the dance it described as the moon was being raised.

On Earth

Silver was watching the moon when thoughts about it rose in his mind. _Hmm the moon sure is beautiful tonight, more beautiful than I have seen in the eighteen years I have been alive. I wonder how it gets to be that way. _As he finished that thought, he felt like he was being pulled backward into his house. "Hey!" he shouted and then he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know the first chapter was a bit short I promise this one will be a bit longer. I don't own MLP: FiM. Hasbro and Lauren Faust own this please support the official release. Thank you. To my fans: Silver's new form will have a small harem… there is a poll up in my new forum titled like this story but it is a fan forum… please vote. Thanks.**

Chapter Two

Throne room, Canterlot Castle

Silver awoke feeling a bit groggy and weak from the surge of energy he felt earlier. When he opened his eyes he found he was surrounded by… Ponies!? The ponies were wearing armor that had a sun symbol on them and had glowing horns. Silver stood up slowly so as to not startle the now known unicorns and looked around the room. As he looked around the room he noticed a throne area with two alicorns sitting near it. One was white with a multi-colored mane and the other dark blue with a mane that looked like the night sky. The ponies looked confused as the older looking pony spoke first. "Who and what are you?" she asked him. "Uggh," he managed to get out before falling onto one of the guards'. When he regained his balance and composure he said, "My name is… Silver Risk and my species is human. And what are your names?" The two alicorns stared at each other for a moment before the youngest replied with, "Our names are Celestia and Luna and we are the princesses of Canterlot. We haven't had a human in our kingdom for over one thousand years." "Well then I guess this is must be a surprise for you then," he said a bit disrespectfully. "Hey, show some respect for the Princesses," a guard said to him. As soon as he heard that he changed his attitude a bit still feeling like shit, "My apologies, Princesses… Ugh…," he stated with a groan, "but I assure you I come in peace… ugh… but I'm not here of my own choice… ugh." He fell over again to which Luna asked, "What is wrong Silver Risk?" "I do not feel well… ugh… may I rest in a room, your highness?" he asked. Celestia walked over to him and looked him over. When she made sure he wasn't a threat, she turned to her sister. "Will you take him to your chambers?" Celestia asked her. Luna was about to protest but saw Silver fall over again. Once he got up she gestured for him to follow her. "One thing human," Celestia said, "after you are well again you must leave this castle." "All right I will," he said. He had to have support from Luna as he was about to fall again. After they left, Celestia began to write a letter to her pupil about an emergency.

_With Silver and Luna…_

"Can you watch over me while I rest? I think one of the guards might try something on me," Silver said. "Sure, I will," Luna said to him. When they reached Luna's chambers Silver was barely standing and he had to support himself on Luna's back. The guards opened the huge double doors for them as they entered. Silver fell over again as another burst of pain shot through him and landed completely on Luna's back. Luna gasped at the sudden weight on her back but continued walking toward the bed where she used her magic to place Silver down. Being tired too she lay down next to him and waited for him to wake.

_In the Library of Ponyville…_

Twilight was still bummed about the spell not working when suddenly Spike burped up a letter with Celestia's royal seal on it. "The princess sent me a letter?" Twilight asked, "I wonder what for?" She picked up the letter and began reading it:

My faithful pupil,

I require the assistance of you, your friends and the Elements of Harmony. A human has appeared in the throne room just now and it needs to be taken care of.

Signed,

Princess Celestia

It seemed urgent to her as the letter was short and written in short hand. She immediately grabbed the Elements of Harmony and left to find her friends.

_Later on the train to Canterlot…_

Twilight didn't have time to explain everything to everypony she just told them that Celestia needed them for something important. She didn't want to miss the opportunity to meet an actual human and tell Lyra about it when they got back. Dash wanted to know what was going on that was so important in Canterlot and voiced her opinion about it. "It seems a human has appeared in Canterlot at the same time I performed the interdimensional summoning spell," Twilight explained, "Celestia wants us to deal with it using the Elements of Harmony." "Oh good I was hoping I wouldn't have to reform it like I did with Discord," Fluttershy said quietly. "Ah just hope that the human doesn't put up a fight," Applejack said. Everypony else agreed to said statement, except Pinkie Pie who said, "My Pinkie sense told me to prepare a party in Canterlot. I guess this is who we are doing it for… did I do that line right, Blaze?" "Yes Pinkie now can I continue the story?" I said to her. "Okiedokieloki," she replied. Now where was I… ah yes scene transition… oh wait one more line… She didn't know how right she was.

_With Luna two hours later…_

Luna was examining the human when she noticed him starting to change. (uggh time for a transformation description) He started by first convulsing then his muscles began to grow exceedingly bigger bursting through his clothes (you can imagine what she saw… yes I mean his thick dick), his muscles then shrank back to their regular size as dark fur spread all over his body, his hands and feet changing into hooves. He grew a tail, horn, and wings as he was beginning to wake up. His cutie mark then appeared on his flanks. It was a maroon sun with a black crescent moon overlapping it. When he opened his eyes they were maroon colored like the sky before dusk. He sat up revealing that he was a full head taller than Celestia. "What happened?" he asked looking at Luna's shocked face. Luna stared at him for a few more minutes. _By my mother he is so attractive now. I just want to…,_ she thought as the thoughts turned pornographic. "Hello?" Silver asked, "Are you still alive in there?" Luna diverted her attention from her fantasies to him, "It seems you have changed," she said. He was about to ask what he transformed into when he heard the door open and saw Celestia walk into the room followed by six ponies he didn't recognize (guess right and you get a virtual cookie).

_Five minutes earlier with Celestia and the Mane 6…_

Twilight and friends had just walked into the throne room of Canterlot Castle when they saw an agitated Celestia pacing back and forth. Celestia was in mid-turn when she saw her student and her friends in front of her. "Did you bring the Elements?" she asked. "Yes," said Twilight, "they are in our bags. What are we going to do? Are we going to turn the human to stone or something?" Celestia just looked at her for a moment then said, "We will do something about him. Follow me he is in Luna's chambers." Celestia then led the girls to the doors of Luna's chambers where they heard muffled talking. Celestia opened the doors to find the hottest colt she had seen in a thousand years chatting with Luna on her bed. After she recovered from initial shock she looked around for some sign of the human that was supposed to be there. "What the hell? Where did the human go?" asked Celestia. Silver and Luna just sat there for a few seconds before Luna answered with, "He is still here in this room he has just changed form." Celestia and the others stood there for a good five minutes taking in Luna's words when Twilight and Rainbow Dash noticed that two certain ponies were missing from the room. "Hey," said Dash, "Where did Pinkie Pie and that black guy go?" Everypony looked around the room and noticed that she was right. "That is an excellent question," said Twilight, "where did those two go?"

**Massive Cliffhanger**

**A/N: Thanks for being patient with this chapter I know it took a while but I don't exactly have a computer of my own. Chapter 3 will come soon. Hope you enjoyed cause I sure as hell did. Thanks for the reviews I will answer them when I have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The following is a Fan based story. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro Entertainment. Please support the official release. And yes his new name shall be revealed in this Chapter of the Rise of Eclipse. Thank you all my followers and reviewers.**

**Review corner**

**Iceassasinace. If you want me to add your OC to the story please PM me the bio so I can do so. Thank you.**

**Pootis Mctootis. Sexy time with Luna will be on here soon. Please be patient with me I am using my parents desktop computer for this. They only let me have one hour.**

**On to the story…**

_Chapter Three_

_Ballroom, Canterlot Castle_

Pinkie Pie and Silver had just walked into the ballroom, Pinkie with her party cannon shot the tables and walls and set up the welcoming party for the mysterious newcomer. "Thank god you got me out of there," Silver said, "I don't know what would have happened if I had stayed in there." "No problemo mr... Umm, what is your name anyway?" asked Pinkie. Silver waited for a moment before responding with, "Well, my human name was Silver Risk but I guess I will have to change it now that I look like this." Pinkie stared at him blankly for a moment and then said, "Well what is your Cutie mark shape? Because that can give you a name just by what you do." Silver looked at the mark on his flank and found that it was a moon eclipsing a sun and a name rang out in his thoughts. He spoke it softly which made Pinkie wonder what it was he said. "My name is Eclipsia Von Solla," he replied to her question. "Well then welcome Eclipsia," Pinkie said.

_In Luna's chambers_

Everypony was wondering what happened to Pinkie and the mysterious colt that were just in there when Twilight remembered that Pinkie said she was supposed to throw a party there in Canterlot for somepony who had just arrived. "Oh, I just figured out where Pinkie is," said Twilight. "Where is she then?" asked Dash. Twilight waited a moment for everyone to remember that Pinkie Pie liked to party and put two and two together. "Oh, right," said everyone in unison. They then headed straight to the ballroom to find Pinkie, Vinyl Scratch, and the mysterious colt dancing to a dub-step beat. A big banner hung from the ceiling with the words Welcome to Equestria, Eclipsia Von Solla.

Everyone looked at the sign with blank expressions except for the three partying, when Discord walked in and started dancing with them. "Come on in and join the fun," said Pinkie. Twilight and the rest of her friends walked over to the party and started dancing. Celestia and Luna just stood there and stared for a moment before Discord said, "Oh Celestia, join the fun. It is a party after all." Celestia hesitantly walked over to the new Alicorn and tried to get him to dance with her but Luna got to him first. They both had the same intentions and wanted to figure out what happened to him, but Celestia couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her sister for some unknown reason. She tried to shake the feeling but it wouldn't leave.

_With Luna and Eclipsia..._

"What happened to you?" asked Luna, "first you were human now you are one of us?" "I don't know what happened," Eclipsia replied, "all I know is I was asleep and some weird magic stuff happened and now I'm like this." Luna stared into his maroon eyes for a moment before telling him exactly what happened while she was watching. When she got to the bit about him being naked in front of her they both blushed and looked down at the ground. After he heard all she knew, he asked her how she felt during it all. "Well," started Luna, "I'm really confused about the feelings I had but I felt that I liked what I saw." "Oh really, well that makes me feel a little more uncomfortable," Eclipsia replied. At this point Discord was walking up to the two and introduced himself. "Hello. I am Discord, lord of chaos. I'm guessing you are the guest of honor here at this party," he said to Eclipsia. "Yes that'd be me," he replied. "Ah, wonderful I love a good party," Discord said. Celestia then cut in on the two who were dancing and asked to dance with Eclipsia. He agreed to a dance and explained what happened.

After she felt that the explanation was true she decided not to seal him but to start training him in magic mastery and flight, as much as she hated it. She excused herself and motioned for Twilight and her friends to speak with her. When they got to her she started to tell them their new assignments. "Okay, I'm going to need you six to find out what he excels at and how good he really is," she explained, "take him with you to Ponyville and teach him your trades." "Okay, Princess," all six said in unison. They turned to the dance floor to see Vinyl and Eclipsia dancing together.

_With Vinyl and Eclipsia just after the seven girls left..._

"Hey, you seem like a good dancer," Vinyl said to him, "How about dancing with a DJ?" "Okay," Eclipsia replied. He began dancing with Vinyl while Luna and Discord watched. "So what exactly are you?" Vinyl asked in the middle of a move. "Well I was human before coming here," he explained the whole story of what had happened after getting there up till the party. Vinyl listened intently to the story while dancing but they were soon interrupted when Twilight asked to cut in and explain everything that Celestia told her and her friends. "Princess Celestia has asked us to take you with us back to Ponyville to find a good job for you here," she explained, "We leave tomorrow." "Yes, ma'am," he said with a smile.

_With Vinyl and Celestia..._

After Vinyl left Eclipsia and Twilight she walked over to Celestia in hopes of becoming one of Eclipsia's tutors in getting a job.  
"Princess, may I have a word with you," said Vinyl. "Yes, what do you need?" Celestia asked. Vinyl waited for a second before asking, "May I be a tutor for Eclipsia?" Celestia took a moment of thought, she thought about how if he had multiple tutors then he would probably find his job faster. Then she thought she had seen his name somewhere before but dismissed that thought. "Yes you may be one of his tutors," was her answer. Vinyl jumped for joy when she heard that while Celestia just gave her a weird look. Vinyl blushed and apologized for her outburst then quickly ran back to the dancing ponies to finish the party.

_With everypony else..._

When Vinyl returned she told the other girls what Celestia said about her being one of Eclipsia's tutors. "That's great we need all the help we can get for this project," said Twilight. "Yeah I understand how that is," said Vinyl. Vinyl walked back to the mixing board and changed the song.

_Later that night..._

The party was over and the girls each retired to their guest rooms. Eclipsia asked to stay in Luna's room because he was much more comfortable there. Luna had to raise the moon anyway so she let him stay. Eclipsia walked over to the bed and noticed that the outfit he was wearing hadn't been cleaned up yet. _I wonder what all those girls names are_, he thought, _so far I only know Luna, Celestia, and Discord. _He walked over to the balcony and watched the moon rise in its full glory. It looks the same as the moon on earth, he thought not noticing Luna land next to him. "So what was your life like before coming here," she said making him jump. "Oh it's only you," he said recovering from his shock, "well I don't remember much but that's probably due to the abuse from bullies and my parents." Luna thought for a moment before she told him about herself, "I was evil before," she said, "I became somepony else. My sister had to banish me to the moon until she found an apprentice strong enough to set me free." "How long were you on the moon for," Eclipsia asked. "I was there for a thousand years," she explained, "I'm still not used to being back here yet." A small chill blew in causing them to scoot closer to each other without knowing they were. Luna turned toward him and realized the closeness between them and began blushing which she didn't know why. Eclipsia then turned and saw Luna blushing which caused him to blush and ask, "What is it?" She leaned in close and whispered, "I need some comfort for bad memories and I know you do to." He wrapped his forelegs around her and pulled her closer to himself and held her like that for awhile. Luna snuggled her head on his chest and closed her eyes when she felt comfortable. She didn't know why but she felt she could trust this person with her life and secrets. He felt that she trusted him and accepted it. Soon he found that Luna had fallen asleep on his chest and soon followed suit.

_At the Canterlot train station the next day..._

Eclipsia and the girls were boarding the train and saying their goodbyes to the princesses when Luna walked up to Eclipsia and whispered in his ear, "I'll visit you every night to see how your progress is going, among other things." She made sure that last part was barely audible as she stepped away with a blush across her face. When the eight boarded the train and it pulled out of the station, the girls decided to figure out living arrangements for their new guest. "Well this is going to be a problem since not many of us have extra rooms," said Twilight. "Well he could live with me... I mean if that's alright with you guys," said Fluttershy very timidly. "No he should live in mah family size house," Applejack said not needing to mention the extra rooms. Eclipsia listened for a minute to the argument over him but decided to intervene, "Uhh if I might put in my word-" he was interrupted by Pinkie Pie who said, "He should live with me and the cakes." Rarity then started going on about how she has no one other than Sweetie Bell to keep her company while Dash went on about living alone. Eclipsia had enough. "SILENCE I AM TRYING TO SPEAK HERE," he shouted in a perfect Royal Canterlot Voice. Everyone was silent as he continued in a normal voice, "Now that this argument is over I will decide where to live based on what your houses are like. Please just show me around instead of arguing with each other over me. Granted it's cute but I have had enough. Thank you." All was then silent in the train except for the author which is what Pinkie noticed. "Are we just going to sit here while the author tells about the silence or are we going to tell Eclipsia about ourselves?" questioned Pinkie. Everyone agreed to the latter and decided Twilight should go first. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, my likes are magic, being Celestia's student, and a certain pony. I dislike perverts and those who abuse magic," she said. Applejack went next with, "Mah name is Applejack and mah likes are the rodeo, apple buckin' and a certain pony. Mah dislikes are perverts, those who don't take their jobs seriously and the Flim-Flam brothers." "My name is Rarity and my likes are making dresses, fashion, and a certain pony. My dislikes are perverts and crimes against fashion. I really dislike Prince Blueblood," said Rarity. "Umm... My name is Fluttershy and I like animals, my bunny angel and... Well you... I mean if that's okay... My dislikes are animal abusers, perverts and Iron Will," said Fluttershy in a quiet voice. Pinkie Pie went after Fluttershy and talked about parties for a good hour after which Rainbow Dash spoke about her likes and dislikes. Next was Vinyl Scratch, "My name is Vinyl Scratch but everyone knows me on stage as DJ Pon-3 and my likes are music mixing, dub-step and a certain pony. My dislikes are perverts, those who are tone deaf, and those who can't dance." Eclipsia was about to say something when the train stopped, all of a sudden.

**A/n: until next time loyal followers!  
Dash: hey why didn't you let me and Pinkie say our introductions to Eclipsia?  
B.k.: umm... I am somewhat lazy and didn't want to write that much.  
Dash: Really? Well I guess you're not getting laid tonight.  
B.k.: Damn it, Dash. You can't just manipulate me like that.  
Luna: But I can. No sex for you tonight, Blaze.  
B.k.: Damn... Oh well guess I'll just have to stick to this then. -Pulls out iPod touch- Now to work on chapter four.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Official)

**A/N: Sorry about the delays but it turned out alright as I was able to get a backup copy of the story so it's here earlier than expected. I hope you enjoy this new installment to MLP: Rise of the Eclipse. Follow me on Tumblr at .**

**Review Corner**

**Pootis Mctootis. Thanks for your support and comments they help a lot. The reason why the girls all hate perverts would take too long for me to explain. It's not about you so don't feel that way. Please enjoy and if you have any questions for me or Eclipsia feel free to ask them on that tumblr page above.**

**All others. Please click on the link above to ask questions. Thanks for your support. It means a lot to me.**

**Onward to the story… oh wait… Eclipsia do the disclaimer.**

**Eclipsia: Blaze does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This is owned by Hasbro Entertainment and Lauren Faust. He does however own me and some other OC's that he will create. Please support the Official release. DO IT!**

Chapter Four

On board train to Ponyville...

The train had suddenly stopped and nobody knew what was happening. "That's funny we're not supposed to be in Ponyville for another hour," said Twilight confused. Eclipsia immediately felt a strange presence outside of the train. "Get down," he said, "There is a reason why the train stopped and its not a good one." Everyone crouched down low except Eclipsia and Rainbow Dash, who wanted to find out who it was. "Dash I don't think you want to know who it is," said Eclipsia, "the evil the pony is exuding is off the charts." Twilight looked confused at how he could know that when he had no idea how to use magic at all. "What does it feel like to you?" she asked. "It feels like love only warped and twisted," was Eclipsia's response, "whatever it is it is evil." Suddenly a familiar voice spoke outside of the train, "Princess Celestia come out and face me," it said, "I can feel your power in there." Everypony was confused as they all knew Celestia was still in the castle, but the girls recognized the voice of that of the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis. Eclipsia not knowing activated the royal Canterlot Voice and said, "Name yourself challenger of Celestia." By this point he had walked out of the train and was facing the challenger and her army. "My name is Chrysalis," said Chrysalis, "and I am Queen of the Changelings. I will not fight worthless trash like you." "My name is Eclipsia Von Solla and I am the person you will fight," he said as his horn glowed and a line appeared in the ground, "and you will not pass this line."

Chrysalis sent some drones at him which immediately took on his form while he stood there with his horn glowing a deep maroon color. The girls on the train watched as they got closer to him and he shot a beam of energy at the first one causing it to dispel its disguise. The second one tried to impale him but he immediately threw up a shield around his body which caught the horn and reflected it. Eclipsia then charged an attack on his horn and hit the rest with a beam of red energy while the shield was still up. Chrysalis then decided to fight this battle herself. She charged her horn to create a shield breaking attack and fired it at Eclipsia's shield which broke upon impact. He seized the moment and reflected the energy that was once love into the ground. He was starting to run out of breath as he was not used to casting spells. He just let his new instincts take over as the fight progressed. "Impressive nobody has ever stood up to me like that except Celestia but even then she was easily defeated, you however have stood your ground against me so I shall kill you quickly," said Chrysalis. She lunged at him trying to impale him but he brought his horn down to intercept hers and white energy shot from his horn which caused Chrysalis to go flying through the air and Eclipsia to pass out.

Twilight and the girls immediately got off the train and ran to Eclipsia's side. "What the hell just happened," said Rainbow Dash aloud. "It seems Eclipsia has a talent for magic," said Twilight, "Whatever just happened he just kicked Chrysalis' ass back to the badlands." "Hey don't you think we should get him back on the train so we can get him some medical attention in Ponyville," said Vinyl trying to lift him off the ground and back into the train. The other unicorns that were there started using their magic to lift Eclipsia into the train as it got ready to again depart for Ponyville.

In Canterlot during the fight...

Celestia was watching as a fight broke out between Eclipsia and Chrysalis on their way to Ponyville through her spyglass. "Luna," she called to her sister. Luna walked into the room, "Yes my sister?" she asked. "Take a look at this," Celestia said pointing to the spyglass. When Luna looked through she saw Eclipsia in a magic shield devastating an entire wave of changelings. She gasped when she saw how good he was with magic and its use while multitasking. "When did he learn this?" she asked Celestia. "That's the part that has me confused," Celestia explained, "he didn't learn anything while he was here and couldn't have possibly learned all this in the short time they have been gone. So it must be his instincts taking over for him." Luna watched as Eclipsia's horn shot white energy as he passed out. "He just sent Chrysalis flying with a powerful attack," she said to Celestia, "evidently he has much of the same power as Twilight does." Celestia couldn't believe what she had heard her sister say. She knew Twilight was very powerful alone but that somepony else had similar power was crazy. She felt the nagging sensation that she had heard Eclipsia's name before again and decided to consult the library for the name.

Ponyville two hours later...

Eclipsia woke up in a place he didn't recognize. After a minute he realized he was in a hospital. A nurse pony walked over to his bedside and did a physical check-up on him. Once she was done she helped him sit up. "How long was I out for," he asked her. "About two hours," she said, "unfortunately when Twilight brought you in half the nurses here had to be hospitalized for loss of blood." "What happened?" Eclipsia asked knowing full well that it was probably him. "Well when you were dragged in here some of the horny, not married nurses tried to get you on a stretcher. Needless to say when they felt your muscles they had massive nosebleeds," she explained, "They had to call me on my day off to just get you in here." Eclipsia looked at her for a second then apologized for being a pain to her on her day off. After his apology, all of the girls he was traveling with burst into the room and drowned him in a hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're alright but how did you do that?" asked Twilight. "Dude that was awesome, you are so learning how to do the sonic rainboom," exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "Girls, I need oxygen," said Eclipsia in an out of breath voice. "Uh girls I think you're going to make him pass out again," said the nurse. The girls immediately got off of Eclipsia as he regained the ability to breathe. "Oh god... I think... If I were human right now I would have just had an orgasm," he said, "and I really don't know how I did that honestly. I just let my instincts take over." The girls just stared at him for a second. "So... You just went with the flow?" asked Vinyl, "that's exactly what is needed to pass in my profession!" Eclipsia felt like he learned something new from the fight as they left the hospital to check out the home's of the girls.

Sweet Apple Acres

"This is mah home," explained Applejack, "it's really roomy but we don't really have a lot of time to ourselves bein as we have ta do chores most of the day. But it is fun I suppose." Eclipsia just stared at the house for a minute. Then he went on to say, "I like space but I'm going to need some time to myself to get adjusted to this world."

Carousel Boutique

"This is my lovely home as well as workplace," Rarity said, "Sometimes customers will come in and browse while others make orders which I fill out to the best of my abilities. You might have to do the same if you live here." She showed him most of the rooms in the house part of the boutique but he simply said, "I have no time to work on dresses all the time as I have to train under seven tutors but I will see."

Sugar-cube Corner

Pinkie Pie sang as she showed Eclipsia around her home. Eclipsia just listened while being dragged around and by the end of it he just shook his head in a no. "Well at least I tried... Right Blaze?" she asked me and yes Pinkie you get an A for effort. Now back to the story.

Fluttershy's Cottage

Fluttershy timidly showed Eclipsia around her cottage, "And that is Angel bunny's favorite spot on the couch." He sighed and said, "I'm afraid if I were to live here I might accidentally step on a small animal if I'm not paying attention, but I will come by as often as I can to help." Fluttershy nodded in understanding. Soon they left for Dash's place.

Underneath Dash's House

"Umm, yeah we're going to need to fly up there," said Rainbow Dash. Eclipsia looked at all the girls that had shown him their houses and said, "Could all the girls who showed me their houses already just go home I really need some time to think things through before I decide." Everypony except Twilight left as she had not shown him the library yet. "Could you wait down here while Dash and I check out her place real quick," said Eclipsia accidentally putting some charm into his voice. She nodded blushing and waited as Dash and Eclipsia took off.

With Dash and Eclipsia...

They flew for a minute until Dash's cloud house came into view. They alighted on the doorstep of the house as Dash began the tour. The living room was full of furniture and some junk that Dash was slightly embarrassed by, the kitchen slightly organized with a mess here and there but it wasn't too bad, the bedroom had a big bed in it as well as a small floating turtle bed for her pet, Tank. Another doorway led to a small rainbow pool for swimming, while another led to a bath room. "Well that's about it," said Dash with a nervous chuckle, "what do you think?" Eclipsia looked around the slightly messy house and said, "This isn't the place for me but next time I visit we're cleaning this place up." Rainbow Dash looked a little more embarrassed as she attempted to pick up some of the garbage. She was at least glad to have gotten some alone time with him before he decided. He felt the love for him coming off of her and moved closer to her with a small grin. "You wanted something to happen didn't you?" he asked her. "Wh-what... N-no I didn't," she stammered out backing away from him into a wall. He kept her walking backward while getting ready to enact his plan. As soon as she hit the wall and could walk no further he leaned close to her and allowed his lips to lock with hers in a deep, passionate kiss that lasted nearly five minutes before the need for air became to great. Eclipsia wanted to look directly into her eyes afterward but as soon as his horn touched her forehead his eyes turned white and a magic spark shot between them. Eclipsia then backed off, his eyes returning to normal and began apologizing for not being able to control whatever just happened. Dash looked a bit stunned from the sudden surge of magic energy that went flowing through her body and didn't stop when he moved away. "No problem," she said still feeling weird. Eclipsia then decided to leave with the same strange feeling he had when he left the hospital.

On the surface...

Twilight was waiting patiently for Eclipsia to return when she noticed it getting dark. Where is he, she thought getting worried. She then looked to the sky and saw Eclipsia descending with a small smile on his face. "Hey what happened up there?" she asked him. "I think the certain pony Dash likes is me," he replied. "How do you know that?" she questioned. "I don't know, honestly," he explained, "I can somehow feel love from anywhere, even from you ever since I landed." Twilight blushed slightly at the fact that he knew that she loved him but she wanted to know how. She then started walking while saying, "I guess we'd better hurry to the library before it gets dark." Eclipsia's eyes lit up at the mention of a library. "You live in a library?" he asked starting to break into a run, "I love libraries!"

Five minutes later...

"And that's the whole library," Twilight said finishing the tour. Eclipsia wasn't listening as he was too busy touching his horn on all the books in the library and gathering as much knowledge as he could about the world. At this point Twilight was giving him a weird look. "What're you doing?" she asked him. "Back on earth I discovered I had the ability to absorb knowledge from books just by touching my forehead to them," he explained, "I graduated early and went to college to get a better job. I'm basically an egghead." Twilight looked at him and wondered if he could learn other abilities from ponies and humans. Just then she heard a knock at the door. Spike went to answer it and found that it was Princess Luna. "Oh, hello Princess. Who're you here for?" he asked. Luna just smiled and said, "I'm here to see Eclipsia." Upon hearing his name, Eclipsia walked to the door and saw the princess waiting for him. He smiled and said to Twilight, "I'll be right back."

He walked outside with Luna and was about to speak when she gestured toward the forest. He got the hint and took flight in which Luna joined him and spoke first, "Hello Eclipsia how are you this fine night?" "I am doing fine. How about yourself?" Eclipsia asked. "I am doing well but I am slightly confused as to how you did that in the fight," she replied. "Oh," he said, "I just let my instincts take over." They landed in a small clearing in the forest and Luna turned to him and said, "Come sit with me, I know that you need some form of comfort as you are not yet adjusted to this world." Eclipsia smiled and said, "Yes I do, but I know I'm not the only one who needs comfort now." He walked over to her and sat down to which she placed her head against his chest. He brought his head down to hers but as soon as their horns touched a flash of white and blue appeared as both of their eyes glowed each color.

**A/N: Longest chapter so far. And an end with a cliffhanger. Hopefully I don't get hate mail. I'm just glad I was able to get a back-up of my story. Thanks guys for the support. –Imitates Markiplier's voice- and I will see you in the next chapter, Bye-bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Official)

**A/N: WARNING MAY CONTAIN GRAPHIC NUDITY AND RACEY BITS IF YOU ARE UNDER EIGHTEEN OR HATE LEMONS SKIP TO NEXT BOLD LINE WHEN IT SAYS LEMON ALERT. I realized that it doesn't like to put links that I have in my last chapter so I put the link on my main page of my bio… something about this doesn't make sense. Anyways you have been warned.**

**Review Corner**

**DragonRiderandBioBolt. Thanks for that compliment… oh and whatever you do… do not look behind you and if you do… don't blink.**

**To the rest. Please stop asking when the next chapter comes out. It'll be posted when it's posted. But thanks for the support. And I will see you at the bottom of this page.**

**Onward to the story… oh wait… Eclipsia do the disclaimer.**

**Eclipsia: Blaze does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This is owned by Hasbro Entertainment and Lauren Faust. He does however own me and some other OC's that he will create. Please support the Official release. DO IT!**

_Chapter Five_

_**LEMON ALERT **_**(yes right off the bat just skip to the next BOLD, ****Underlined****, **_**Italicized**_** line if you don't wanna read it.)**

_Five minutes after the glowing…_

Luna opened her eyes and realized she felt different. She looked around and realized she was still in the Everfree Forest and that she was on her back. She groaned and lifted her right foreleg to her head, only to realize that her "foreleg" had changed. It was now an arm. She looked at her new fingers and found she could move them. After she looked over this new feature and felt her now human face, she sat up slowly and looked down at her chest and saw two mound-shaped things protruding from it. She grabbed one of them and immediately felt a pleasure sensation course through her body as she touched the sensitive tip. When she was done with grabbing herself she looked around for Eclipsia and noticed him lying two feet behind her. When she looked at him he was still sleeping and looked half like his original form. She noticed that thing that she felt like she liked earlier and crawled toward him to get a better look at him. As she got closer she noticed that her back-legs didn't change as much and that Eclipsia was starting to wake up from what happened earlier. "Uggh… Luna… Are you okay?" he asked dimly aware that she was sitting next to him. "Yes I am fine," she said, "but something happened to us." When his eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight, he immediately got hard at the image he saw hovering over him. He saw Luna with a nice pair of C-cups and half human in front of him, she still had her horn and tiara she just had a human face and human breasts. Luna noticed his dick get hard and felt a strange urge come over her as she unconsciously licked her lips. Eclipsia was busy looking himself over to notice this and saw that he was relatively the same as his now lusting companion. He did however notice her hand moving down her body though she didn't know it yet and he blushed knowing what she was going to do next. "I have the feeling that you like this," he said to her. When she heard him say this she started blushing herself not knowing why she was. "I am having weird conflicting feelings about this change," she told him and then gestured toward his cock, "and I feel like I want that inside me, kind of like I usually do only more advanced." Eclipsia stood up on his new legs like it was nothing new to him and said to Luna, "Would you like to exercise that feeling? Because I'm having weird feelings too." Luna slowly crawled over to him and grabbed the six inch rod that was in front of her with her right hand and started moving her hand up and down the shaft repeatedly causing Eclipsia to groan slightly and some clear liquid to come out of it. Luna immediately started to lick the tip which caused him to groan more as pleasure and ecstasy coursed throughout his body. She started moving her hand faster and began sucking the tip of his rod as more of the clear liquid came out of it and he moaned a bit more, this just made her take the whole thing in her mouth and start her head bobbing up and down. Eclipsia couldn't hold on for much longer. "OH GOD LUNA," he shouted, grabbing her head, "I'M CUMMING!" Luna then felt a warm, viscous liquid run down her throat; she found this liquid to taste a bit salty but delicious as she pulled his cock out of her mouth. Unfortunately, due to the side effects of transforming for the first time, she passed out again. Eclipsia, now being used to transforming, picked her up and started walking back to the library.

_**LEMON OVER**_** (if you skipped ahead this next part may come as a shock to you.)**

_Somewhere in the badlands..._

Queen Chrysalis sat on her throne still thinking about the fight she had with that new pony and how he forced her back into the badlands just by using his horn that she didn't notice the humanoid figure approach in the darkness. "Well I see he royally kicked your ass didn't he," said the figure in a semi-British accent startling the Queen from her thoughts. "My lord?" she questioned. "Yes it's me," he said to her, "Did I scare you?" "A little," she replied, "please don't sneak up on me like that. I might have called my guards." The figure just smirked and shook his head saying, "And they would have gotten their asses kicked because... well... you know." She nodded knowing full well what he meant by that. "So...," she said, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your ominous presence, master?" He looked at her and said, "I have come here to tell you that you should build your army... Oh and you might want to try what you have learned from that fight." With that he vanished from the chamber leaving Chrysalis wondering what he meant by that.

_Ponyville, Library..._

Twilight was wondering what that strange light in the Everfree forest was earlier when she heard a knock at the door. She heard Spike rush to the door to answer it and then say, "Who the heck are you?" Another voice spoke after this saying, "Oh for the love of god! Twilight, can you come here for a second and get the kid outta the room," she recognized this voice as Eclipsia's. She got up and walked into the other room to see a human carrying another human into the house, except they weren't completely human. She immediately stepped in front of Spike and said with a stern look on her face, "Who and what are you two and what are you doing in my house?" "It's me Eclipsia," said Eclipsia, "and if you don't mind I would like to set Luna here down on a bed so she can rest." Twilight looked at him with disbelief as she charged her horn for an attack. "Prove it," she said. Eclipsia looked her in the eyes and said in a serious tone, "Your name is Twilight Sparkle. You like books, magic, and me. You dislike perverts, those who abuse magic, and those who ruin books. Anything else?" A look of shock came over Twilight's face as the lavender aura around her horn disappeared and she knew he was telling the truth. She immediately shooed Spike out of the room as Eclipsia put Luna on the bed, then turned to him with more questions than the ones I am going to write. She started with an obvious one, "What the hell happened to you?" "I don't know," said Eclipsia, "All I know is that this form I am currently in is due to changeling magic." "Well do you think you can change back into your pony form?" she asked next. Eclipsia closed his eyes for slight concentration as his horn glowed maroon for a bit. Some maroon flames appeared in a circle around him as his features changed and he was once again an Alicorn with black hair. "Whoa," he exclaimed feeling a bit light headed, "that took a lot of energy." Twilight looked dumbfounded as she watched the transformation take place. When she saw that he was done she looked over at Luna and saw that she had not yet changed back. Eclipsia also took notice of this and then he realized that it was his gift that did this. This same gift that gave him the knowledge that he had obtained over the years of being alive; the gift was the ability to copy and master any ability just by making contact with his horn. Luna started to awake as they watched over her. She groaned and said, "How long have I been out?" "About thirty minutes now and you haven't changed back since the forest," replied Eclipsia. She looked over herself and realized that he was right, but when she looked at him she saw that he had changed back into his pony form. "How are you in your pony form if I haven't changed back yet?" she asked him. "I think it has to do with the gift that I showed Twilight earlier," replied Eclipsia. Twilight thought back to when he was touching books with his horn and the feeling of wonder she had when he explained that he could absorb knowledge from any one source. She had wondered if this could be used on other ponies such as herself, she never knew that she would be right about it. "That explains a lot," she said after thinking it over for a moment. "I think I absorbed the changeling spell when my horn touched Chrysalis' and I blasted her back into the badlands," said Eclipsia. At that moment there was a knock at the door, and in walked a naked half-woman with rainbow colored hair and light blue hair on her legs.

_Five minutes earlier in Rainbow Dash's house…_

Dash couldn't get over the fact that Eclipsia had kissed her earlier and that she felt strange power flowing through her body, but she was more concerned about the flash of light that happened in the forest about an hour ago. _"What was it and why do I feel Eclipsia is somehow involved?" _she thought to herself. She left her house to search for Eclipsia. When she was near Twilight's house she felt the power spike a little and suddenly a white flash reverberated from her knocking her out for a moment. When she sat up she noticed the changes immediately. She had hands and a human face as well as human breasts, though relatively small. Her hair color had stayed the same and she still had pony legs that were her natural blue fur. She stood up and walked over to Twilight's door and knocked. When she entered she saw a naked half-woman sitting next to Eclipsia and a very confused Twilight Sparkle, who was wondering what the hell just happened. "So I see it happened to you too, Dash," said Eclipsia. Dash looked confused as she noticed that he didn't look any different from when they first met and pointed this out to him. He immediately changed back into the half-form and said to both transformed girls, "This is what I look like transformed, it is a form of changeling magic and if you concentrate you should revert back to your original form." Dash and Luna trusted him enough to listen and concentrated. Eclipsia watched as dark blue flames appeared around Luna and rainbow colored flames appeared around Dash as they changed back into their pony forms. He then did the same and spoke to Dash about how they knew changeling magic.

After a moment of explaining they started to wonder what else each of them knew from his gift. "So you're telling us that this gift of yours gave us the magic of a Changeling?" asked Dash wanting to make sure the story was straight. "Yes, and it may have also given you other latent abilities from anyone else I might have accidentally absorbed knowledge from. I'm still learning to control it in this form," replied Eclipsia. "Wait, you're saying Rainbow Dash may have gained the ability to raise the moon and that I have gained the ability to perform a Sonic Rainboom?" questioned Luna. He nodded in confirmation of her question and said, "Twilight could you come here for a second?" "Um… Sure," Twilight said confused, "what do you need me for?" As she neared him he brought his head down to hers and touched her horn with his. Twilight screamed a little as all four of the ponies in the room felt a surge of energy pass through all of them at once as they all learned Twilight's magical abilities. Dash watched as both Twilight's and Eclipsia's eyes glowed white, as they learned each other's powers. When the glowing finally stopped, Twilight had changed into a naked half-human version of herself. (**Description time… Oh boy**) She still had her horn and legs so the only thing that changed about her was her torso and face structure. She had arms, hands, and C-Cup breasts. When she was done examining herself, she said to Eclipsia before passing out, "I really… hate… you…" Eclipsia just chuckled at these words and caught her before she hit the ground. He transformed back into his half-form and lifted her up onto the bed next to Luna, who got up and said, "My sister ought to be worrying about me by now so I shall leave. Tell me how your training goes tomorrow night." "I will," replied Eclipsia as she walked out the door.

_?_

"So, he learned that his gift can be used like that then," said the figure who was sitting at a table, in a slight British accent. The room he was in was slightly dark as it was night in the universe that he was in. Another figure sat across from him at the table. Her skin was like that of an insects and she was shrouded in the same darkness that her companion was in. "Yes. But one question concerns me," she said. "Oh," replied the male figure, "and what would that be?" "Why did you visit…?" asked the female figure. "Because I was supposed to visit… it is written in time and space as a fixed point. Even the Doctor could tell you that," he replied, "I will soon be leaving again for another fixed point. I need to give Eclipsia the…"

**Cliffhanger ending.**

**Who are the two figures that seem to know Eclipsia? And what will happen during the next Fixed Point? Keep reading this story to find out.**

**A/N: I know this is short but in order to preserve the fact that there is mystery I have to do this.**

**Eclipsia's gift**

**?: the ability to copy and master anypony's talent and use it. The ability is still uncontrolled at this point but he will learn.**

**Thanks for reading! And as always I will see you… in the next chapter… BYE-BYE!**


End file.
